


Aria of Neglect

by rosie_kairi



Series: Operata of New Beginnings [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Adopted Children, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends who care for each other, Broken Families, Child Neglect, F/M, I will be rewriting this, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Peacock Miraculous's power is Hypnotism, kinda??, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosie_kairi/pseuds/rosie_kairi
Summary: a·ri·a/ˈärēə/a long accompanied song for a solo voice, typically one in an opera or oratorio.ne·glect/nəˈɡlekt/the state or fact of being uncared for.synonyms: negligence, failure to take proper care, lack of proper care and attention, dereliction of duty, nonperformance/non-fulfillment of duty, failure to take proper action, remissness, neglectfulness, carelessness, heedlessness, lack of concern, unconcern, laxity, laxness, slackness, irresponsibility; Moreantonyms: care...Discontinued and being rewritten





	1. Aria of a Broken Home

Aria Rossi never really had a good life. Far from it actually. Neither of her parents ever really cared for her wellbeing. She would sometimes catch herself glaring daggers at the families that would pass by her house. Those families where the parents would be chatting happily with their children, swinging said child in between them like a swing. Families whose parents would freak out over their children getting hurt from the smallest of things. Families who cared for each other. Families that were everything hers wasn't. She never had any of those things. Her parents never talked to her or swung her, never caring that she tripped and scraped her knee, never acknowledged her existence. 

Reason #2 that made her life horrible was that her dad was an alcoholic. Every night he would go out drinking for hours on end and come back at the ass-crack of dawn. He would yell at her to do the chores that he was supposed to do then sit down and watch TV. Aria found it hard to believe that her father was a famous model. Keyword _was_. He had fallen out of the limelight when he had turned 20. He had gained Media recognition once again when she was born. After that, however, he began on a downward spiral. And he was going downward fast. Aria couldn't remember the last time he had come home sober. And that made her worry.

The third thing that made her life horrible was the fact that her mother was a pathological liar. She had lied her way through school, she had lied her way to stardom, and she had lied her way to marrying her father. Hell, Aria was pretty sure they had a loveless marriage, which is supported by the fact that her parents argue. _A lot_. Her mother was angry that they weren't 'famous enough' for her liking and how the two of us had failed her. Her father was always yelling about how he was tricked into marriage, about how he never loved her and wished he married someone named Marinette.

In hindsight, she probably should've seen the divorce coming. There was no way the two were going to last any longer. But, Aria had hope. Something that should've been extinguished long ago. And yet it was still there. She hopped that maybe her parents could reconcile. That maybe the two would make up and that they could finally be a family, if not for the first time. But, as usual the hope died out before it could shine bright. 

Once again the Rossi family had made headlines. She couldn't go one hour without seeing headlines saying ' _Lila Rossi and Adrien Agreste are getting divorced? What lead up to the fall of this power couple?_ ' or ' _Rossi family divorce! What will happen to their child?!_ ' and she honestly wishes she was born blind.

It didn't take long for the divorce to be finalized and the question of 'Who will get custody of Aria?' to be solved. Unfortunately for her it was her Mother who got custody. The one upside was that she wouldn't have to move anywhere. At least she had that to be happy about.

Aria wasn't sure if living with only one of her two parents was good. On the Pro side she only had to worry about the lies, but on the Cons side, well, she had more of an opportunity to find more things wrong with her mother. In fact, she found a whole list worth of problems about her mother. And oh, how she wishes she could vent about them to her 'friends'.

Now, when she says 'friends' she means 'people who were forced onto you as child'. She never really had any real friends. Her 'friends' consisted of the group of popular kids from school and by extant everyone who worshipped said group. The person she was 'closest' to was Lilian Cesaire, daughter of a tabloid journalist. But, Lilian would just take everything she said to her mother. Who then would report it to the world. Jeez, did no one have any sense of Privacy?

While she would eat lunch with her 'friends' she would stare longingly at the friend groups that had genuine care and love for each other. She would stare at one group in particular. It was made up of 2 boys and 1 girl. They would laugh the lunch away with all of their jokes and chatt happily about what the were going to do over the weekend. A recurring topic for this trio was about how one of their friends, named Nami apparently, was going to be going to school next year.

One day at home she had found her father's College yearbook. She flipped to the page with his class and skimmed the names, trying to see if she recognized anyone. _Lilian's parents, Mayor of Paris, All the members of kitty section...., Marinette Dupain-Cheng? Is this that Marinette Dad's always talking about?_ Out of Curiosity Aria decided to google this Marinette and found out that she was the creator of Lucky Charm fashion. She also learned that she was married and had a daughter her age named Nami. _Is this the same Nami those kids are always talking about?_ Though she did get the answer to some of her questions she still didn't know why her dad wanted to marry her.

Her question would remain unanswered until it was time for her to go to her Dad's house for a bit. She was hurrying to the car with her stuff when her mother's voice sounded out. "Come on now Aria sweetie! Hurry up or you'll have to walk there!"

"Ok! I'm coming!" Aria grumbled before her something caught her attention.

There was an old man laying on the ground reaching for his cane. He had obviously tripped and showed no signs of being able to get up. Aria instinctively ran over to help him up, causing her mom to scowl.

"Are you okay sir?" Aria asked, a concerned expression showing up on her face as she lifted him off the ground and handed him his cane.

"Ah I am now. Thank young lady." the man smiled. "You missed your car because of me though."

Aria looked behind her shoulder to see that he was telling the truth. "Eh." she sighed. "What's a little walk right? Needed to stretch my legs anyway." Aria turned back to the man only to see that he had disappeared. "What the- Where did he?" she asked aloud. "Ugh nevermind. I should probably get going." Aria shook her head and began walking, failing to notice the small but ornate jewelry box that had been slipped into her backpack's pocket.

As she was walking she began to reminisce about her life. And about how despite what might happen in the future she'd still be a little broken on the inside. About how despite everything, it would still be her. 

Oh

How little she knew 


	2. Aria of New Beginnings

It took Aria about an hour to get to her dad's place. It was a moderately normal looking house. Which surprised Aria a little bit because she had assumed that he would live in a mansion just like the one she lived in currently. But no, a middle class house somewhere in Paris near the Notre Dame cathedral was what he choose.

Aria breathed in, readying herself for whatever Hell might be waiting for her behind that door, and rang the doorbell. She waited for a few moments before ringing it again. After a few minutes she considered just booking it to the closest hotel and stay there for the remainder of the day and trying again tomorrow, but before she could entertain the thought any further the door opened revealing a very disheveled Adrien. He smiled at the sight of her. "There you are! How are you _ma douce chanson_?" he slurred using the nickname he had long since retired.

"Uh, good I guess?" Aria laughed nervously. "Can I come inside? It's really hot out here and I'm wearing mostly [black."](http://www.lollicouture.com/dresses-casual-poee2-dj521blackreddots.html)

"Of course! Come on in!" he drunkenly chuckled. "Wouldn't want you to have a heat stroke first day?" Adrien opened the door to the house. Aria sauntered into the house and dropped dead on the first seat she saw.

"Ugh." she moaned. "My feet are killing me! I am _never_ walking that far again!" Aria whined to no one in particular causing her father to laugh.

"Well that's exercise for you. Say, why _did_ you get left behind?" Her dad inquired, a bottle of Smirnoff in his hand.

"Oh um, I was helping this old guy get up after he tripped." she answered. Aria noticed her dad's eyes widen, but she didn't question it. "He disappeared into the air when I looked away though. Wonder what happened to him..." Aria mumbled.

Adrien laughed awkwardly and downed the bottle of vodka. The air was filled with awkward silence as he finished the bottle. Aria cleared her throat as she got up. "Well I'm going to go uh, go unpack my stuff and maybe take a nap. See ya-see ya later." she said uncomfortably, fidgeting with the zipper on her [vest](https://leatherjacketdesigns.com/women-red-leather-biker-vest.html), before she scampered to the room she was given. It was on the top floor with a trap door leading to a balcony on the roof. It had a beautiful view of Notre Dame and a small bakery. 

She placed her backpack onto the floor and flopped onto the bed that was already prepared for her face first with her arms and legs spread out octopus style. She rolled onto her back and glanced around the room, planning what she was going to put in there, before noticing a small box in her backpack. It was a black/dark-brown box with an extremely ornate red design.

"When did that get there?" she wondered aloud. She obviously didn't get it from her mom. So, where did she get it? Aria climbed over to her backpack and took the box out. She looked it over, turning it over in order to observe it fully. After a few minutes of pondering where the box had came from, she opened it slowly and was promptly jumpscared by a red light flying out of the box.

Aria practically jumped five feet into the air out of surprise. "Woah!" she yelled, falling out of her bed face first. She lifted her head up and was greeted by the sight of a large ladybug-esque thing with three spots on its head and long antenna. The thing blinked a few times and glanced around. Once its blue eyes connected with Aria's green ones it smiled and introduced itself.

"Hi Aria! I'm Tikki! I'm your kwami!" It - _Tikki_ \- said. Tikki flew up in front of Aria's face, startling her. "You've been chosen to be the next wielder of the Ladybug Miraculous and protect Paris!" Tikki explained happily.

Aria got up into a sitting position. "Wait Ladybug Miraculous? You mean like, _The Ladybug miraculous_!?" Aria was flabbergasted. "The same miraculous that _The Ladybug_ used way back when!? You want me to be the new Ladybug!?" she shook her head. "Yeah, no that's not going to happen. How did I even qualify for this?"

Tikki giggled at Aria's outburst. "You ' _qualified_ ' when you showed the compassion of a hero!" Tikki explained. "Also you shouldn't worry yourself. I know you'll be great! Mari- _Ladybug_ acted just like you when she got the miraculous and look how she turned out!"

"Uh huh. Sure." Aria breathed, her mind busy with trying to process her current situation. She brought her hand her red-brown hair, twirling the hand through one of her two braids. "So uh, what am I supposed to do?" she asked nervously.

"Well, you will wield the power of creation, your special power is Lucky Charm which will summon the very thing you need to win in a fight! You also have the Miraculous Cure, which will fix all the damage that has been dealt during a battle, you can capture akumas with your Yo-yo, and your transformation phrase is 'Tikki, Spots On!'" Tikki answered. "If you want to detransform say 'Tikki, Spots Off'. Oh! And you'll have five minutes to find a place to detransform once you use your Lucky Charm!" 

"Five minutes, Lucky Charm, got it." Aria mumbled. "Uhm is there a reason for me getting this?" she asked the Kwami.

"Well..." Tikki hesitated. "The guardian has sensed that a bad force is in Paris."

"Okay.." Aria said hesitantly. Before putting the earrings in. "Am I allowed to just go or..." she asked.

"Oh! If you'd like to, then yes! You might even run into your teammates!" Tikki smiled.

Aria looked to the large mirror that was in her room. " _Teammates huh? Guess I won't be doing this alone"_ she thought. Aria closed her eyes and readied herself for what she was about to do. "Tikki!" she opened her eyes, determined to do this right.

" _Spots on!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you were wondering, Aria's hair looks like Peko Pekoyama's hair (but with shorter bangs and braids). She's a character from a game called Danganronpa. Look her up if you have to!


	3. Cat and Bug team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who deleted the entire fucking chapter by accidently reloading the page? This guy!

Aria looked down at herself in the mirror. She wore a black sleeveless bodysuit with red spots.She had elbow high gloves and thigh high boots. She had a red cape that went down to her waist in the back with ladybug wing patterns. she had two Yo-yo's strapped across her waist in an 'X' pattern over a red belt. On her chest was a white stripe going down the middle of her bodysuit. Her hair was now a messy red pixie cut with black bangs. Her eyes were now blue instead of green. "Wow...." she said to herself. As she was beginning to crawl up to her balcony her father called her. 

"Ma douce chanson!" her father yelled up to her, causing Aria to panic. "Are you ok? I thought I heard you yelling!"

"I'm fine dad! Just gonna...." Aria racked her mind for an excuse for why she wouldn't be responding to his yelling for a while. "take a nap!"

There was silence for a moment before her dad responded. "Okay honey." 

Aria sighed in relief and climbed onto the balcony. "Ok let's see what I can do." she took the Yo-yo's off of her waist and threw one in a random direction. "Wait do these have a recoil function or-" she said before being launched across Paris.

She was barely able to regain her footing before landing on a roof. "Okay then, that's how those work." she said to herself. Aria looked around the area, searching for anyone else in an animal themed superhero costume. "I wonder where the others are..."

"Look behind you." said a male voice. Aria spun around quickly and was face to face with a boy around her age. "Did I startle you? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." the boy apologized. He stretched his hand out for her to shake. "I am Nekomata, wielder of the cat miraculous."

Nekomata's outfit resembled a taekwondo gi. It was sleeveless and black with green highlights. There was a green scarf tied around his waist, imitating a forked tail. He had a face mask that covered the lower half of his face and boots with green soles. There were bandages around his arms and gauntlets secured around his wrists.

"Nice to meet you Nekomata! I'm uh- I'm Harlequin!" Aria introduced herself to the cat hero and shook his hand. "I look forward to working with you."

He smiled, or at least she assumed he did, and nodded. "Likewise."

After a few moments Aria spoke up, "So are we the only ones, or are there more heroes coming?" she asked.

"Maybe, though I don't see why. There are no akumas any more, those have been gone since before I was born, so I don't see why we need to-" he was cut off by a loud explosion coming from near the eiffel tower and screaming. He was quiet for a few moments before saying "Nevermind."

"You ready?" Harlequin asked Nekomata.

The cat hero nodded. "Yep." he said "You really think it's an Akuma?"

"Maybe." she answered. "We won't know until we actually y'know, check it out" Harlequin looked to Nekomata. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just that... there hasn't been one since before I was born and..." he shook his head. "Nevermind let's go." Nekomata got out his staff and launched himself towards the destruction, Harlequin following him short after.

As they got closer they saw that it was indeed an akuma. Said akuma was a flying over the police blocking a road. The akuma had long light blue hair, dark blue eyes, a dark grey flowing sundress with a dark blue collar, grey bow, an apron with checkered and seashell patterns, and transparent blue frills on the bottom of the dress. She had beads and seashells in her hair and the bottom of her dress. Her skin was as grey as storm clouds and had blue wave designs covering her hands. 

As the duo drew closer they heard the akuma yelling. "My Summer break was ruined by an asshole, and now you all will have to suffer as well!" she yelled. The duo spotted as two adults, most likely the akuma's parents, shouted out to the girl.

"Sweetie please, calm down. This is not the way to go through with this!" the mother shouted out. Her short, dark hair blowing in the wind. The akuma refused to listen, so the father stepped up.

"Nami please-" the father was cut off by the akuma.

"It's not Nami! My name is _Riptide!_ " the akuma yelled loudly, knocking everyone back with a gust of wind. 

Harlequin turned her head towards her partner "Yikes, so where do you think the akumatized item is.... Nekomata?" the cat hero looked extremely concerned. "Are you okay?" Harlequin asked.

"She's the akuma? She never gets this mad..." he said quietly "The akuma's in her necklace. See?" he pointed to a seashell necklace that she was wearing. 

"Ok, why are you so concerned?" Harlequin asked. "I mean, yes it is an akuma but like, in general."

"I've been friends with her, been since we were kids. I've never seen her this angry...." he said. "Let's go."

Harlequin nodded "Right." The two jumped into the battle. Harlequin used her Yo-yos to restrain the akuma, knocking it off guard.

"What!?" multiple people, not just the akuma, shouted. 

"Nekomata now!" Harlequin shouted, signaling for said hero to sneak up from behind the akuma and strike her down. As he was doing the strike he hesitating in bringing the staff down. The akuma noticed this and did whatever she could even with her limited movement to strike him down before he could do so to her. Nekomata barely regained his footing after he was slapped into the crowd of bystanders.

"God dammit." he seethed, rubbing his arm. Nekomata got up and jumped towards Harlequin, who was using her Yo-yos to deflect attacks from Riptide.

"You alright?" Harlequin asked.

"Yeah, I just can't bring myself to hurt her. I know she won't know that I did it but..." Nekomata answered. "Aren't you mad?" he asked.

"No, she's your friend! I wouldn't want to hurt her either if I was you." she answered. Harlequin dodged another blow at her before looking at her Yo-yo. "Maybe it's time for me to use Lucky Charm?"

"Please do. It's a guaranteed win right?" Nekomata said, glancing at her.

"I think." Harlequin said. She threw up her Yo-yo and yelled "Lucky Charm!" and from that came a boomerang.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" she asked, eyes flickering around. Her eyes lit up "I got it!" Harlequin snapped her fingers. She leaned over and whispered her plan in his ear.

"Oh, I think I get it!" Nekomata said. They nodded at each other and jumped into action.

Harlequin used her Yo-yo to restrain Riptide in the air once again. She threw the boomerang at her square in the face disorienting her enough to knock her on the ground. Nekomata rushed the akuma. "Cataclysm!" he yelled and placed his hand on the necklace. An inky black butterfly flew out of the seashell and into the air.

Harlequin used her second Yo-yo to catch the butterfly. "Bye bye little butterfly!" she watched as the newly purified akuma flew out of the Yo-yo. "Miraculous Ladybug!" Harlequin threw the boomerang up and watched as the ladybugs flew everywhere and fixed the damage that had been done by Riptide.

In the place where Riptide once sat was a young girl around her age. She had blonde hair, steely green eyes, tan skin with freckles, a [white sundress](https://thecuratedcloset.net/products/aqua-brand-white-sundress-size-s) with a blue belt, and blue sandals. "W-what happened?" the girl asked.

Nekomata knelt down "You were akumatized." he said. The girl began to tear up.

"I-I was!?" she asked. "Oh no. Oh no no no!" she placed her hands on her head.

"Hey it's ok!" Harlequin assured her. "Do you want to talk to your parents?"

The girl nodded and Harlequin walked over to the people she assumed were her parents. "Are you this girls parents?" she asked the two adults.

"Yes! Oh thank you... uh what's your name?" the mother asked.

"Harlequin." she answered.

"Harlequin! Thank you Harlequin! Where is my Oiseau d'été?" the mom asked.

"Over there." Harlequin pointed to where Nekomata and the girl where talking about something.

The woman hugged Harlequin and ran over to the two. The father stayed behind. "Thank you Harlequin." he said with the faintest of a smile before walking off. 

Harlequin watched as the parents walked over to Nekomata and the girl. They thank Nekomata and get down on their knees to fret over their daughter. Nekomata lingered for a moment before walking over to Harlequin.

"I'd say we did a good job." Harlequin smiled at Nekomata.

Nekomata nodded. "Yep." he said. The cat hero brought his fist up. Harlequin hummed and met his fist with his.

"Pound it!" they said in unison. The duo didn't notice the news anchors coming up to them until it was to late.

"The akuma has been defeated by a new superhero duo. What are your names?" one of the anchors, a lady in her early 20's, asked

"Harlequin."

"Nekomata."

"Right. Nekomata and Harlequin, what are your thoughts?"

Nekomata responded first. "Worried, we have been rid of akumas since before I was born. So, when I first saw the akuma I was extremely worried."

Harlequin nodded in agreement. "It also means that there's a new Hawkmoth. And if this Hawkmoth is anything like the old one, which I only know about through history books, we're going to be put to the test. I know for a fact that we will be doing our best to protect Paris." she said, Nekomata nodded.

Before anyone could say anything else the duo's miraculous began beeping. "I guess that's are signal to go!" Harlequin said. "It's been a pleasure talking to you, Bug out!" Harlequin threw her Yo-yo and zipped away.

Nekomata saluted the camera and jumped off. The anchor turned back to the camera after watching the heroes leave. "This has been Manon Chamak on the new Superheroes. Back to you Ella!"

* * *

Harlequin landed back into her room with a tired grunt. "Tikki, Spots off." she said letting her transformation fall

"You did great Aria!" Tikki said happily and flew up to Aria's face. 

"Thanks." Aria mumbled into her pillow. "Is being a hero always this tiring?"

Tikki giggled. "It can be, but don't worry! Just take that nap you told your dad you were going to take."

Aria was silent for a minute before saying "Okay..." She was out in almost a minute.

Tikki pulled the covers of the bed over Aria. "Sleep tight little bug." she said softly. Tikki flew out of the window of Aria's room and into the Paris sky. She stopped at the top of the Eiffel Tower and waited for a few minutes.

"Hey sugarcube!" greeted a raspy voice. Tikki turned around and was face to face with another kwami.

"Hi Plagg!" she greeted back, not acknowledging the nickname. "How's your Chosen?"

"Eh, a little strict, but I can't complain. He gives me camembert and built me a mini hammock!" Plagg answered. "You?"

Tikki smiled. "Great! She may not live in a bakery, but who cares?" she said. "Though, she is the daughter of your old chosen and _you-know-who_."

"Yikes, that's rough buddy." Plagg said "But, not all kids are like their parents."

"Yeah, I know. You should probably get back to your chosen before he notices you're gone." Tikki said. "Wouldn't want him to put you in time out now would we?"

Plagg laughed. "What's he gonna do? Spray me?" he asked jokingly. Tikki cocked her eyebrow. "Don't answer that. See ya later Sugarcube!" the Black Cat bid the Ladybug farewell before flying off. Tikki shook her head.

"Same as always." she sighed affectionately. Tikki flew back to Aria's house. She laid down next to Aria. "Sweet dreams." Tikki said before going to sleep herself.

* * *

"Maman?" a young girl asked her mother while sitting in a car. "Are you... mad?" she asked.

"Now Nami why would I be mad?" her mother asked the girl, Nami, who was fidgeting with her necklace.

"I got akumatized." Nami explained.

"That's no reason for us to be mad." the mother told Nami. Her blue eyes shining with concern. 

"Honey,if we got mad at you for being taken advantage of we would be horrible foster parents." the father said with his hands on the steering wheel. His grey eyes looking at them through the rear view mirror.

"Do you ever regret it? Adopting me, I mean." Nami asked.

Her parents looked offended. "Honey we would never regret that! It was one of the best decisions of our lives." her mother assured Nami.

"Really?"

"Really."

Nami tearfully nodded. The family sat in silence until they reached their house, which was a reasonably large mansion. A butler came out and took the car from her father to go park it. Before Nami could run upstairs to her room so she could draw out her remaining sadness and anger, her father placed a hand on her shoulder. "Oiseau d'été if you ever feel sad or lonely please talk to us about it, ok?" he asked.

"Ok papa." she agreed and went upstairs to her room. The parents watched and the mother sighed.

"Oh Felix, I just wanted her to have a nice few last weeks of freedom before she started school and look what happened." she brushed her blue-black hair out of her face.

Felix hugged her close "Mari it's not your fault someone decided to be an asshole." he assured his wife. "We can do something else tomorrow ok?"

Mari nodded. "Ok." she agreed. "Remember when we meet Nami when she was 4?" she asked her husband.

"Of course I do, why do you ask?"

Mari hummed. "No reason." she replied. "I just like remembering that moment."

"Of course you do." Felix said affectionately.

The two stood in silence for a bit before Mari pushed herself out of her husbands embrace. "Well I've got work to do. I love you!" she waved as she walked to her office.

"I love you too." Felix responded and walked to his own office.

Meanwhile Nami was sketching out her problems onto her a blank page in her sketchbook. She was drawing a beach with palm trees and crystal blue water. She reached to grab another colored pencil off of her desk, but noticed they weren't there. "What?" she asked, noticing that her colored pencils were gone. She placed her sketchbook on her desk and got down on her knees. She stuck her hand underneath the bed in an attempt to look for them. Instead of coming upon the pencils however, she came upon what seemed like a box.

Nami pulled the box out from underneath the bed and inspected it. It was a small ornate jewelry box. "When did I get this?" she asked aloud. Nami opened the box out of curiosity and out came a blue light.

"What!?" she yelled in surprise as the blue light faded and revealed a large Peacock like creature. The creature opened its eyes and looked around.

When its eyes landed on her it introduced itself, albeit a little hesitantly. "H-hi, I'm Duusu. I'm the kwami of the Peacock miraculous." it said. "A-and I'm going to help you become a hero!"

" _What!?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to look up like 15 different things to find inspiration for Nekomata's outfit. If you're having trouble imagining it (blame my horrible way of explaining things.) then just look up Mikasa's ninja outfit from Attack on Titan. That's what I was going for in the most part.


	4. Confessional

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update! Enjoy!

Aria woke up the next morning, still in her clothes. “W-What… what happened last night?” she asked herself.

“A lot of things happened!” a voice said cheerily. Aria looked towards the voice and saw Tikki. “For one, You were a superhero!” 

Aria blinked, wide-eyed. “What.” she asked bluntly.

Tikki giggled. “Here, I’ll show you! The kwami said. Aria watched as the spotted creature grabbed her phone of her nightstand (which was almost the same size of said creature) and, to Aria’s amazement, pulled up a news video. The video showed the two heroes fighting Riptide with commentary from a news anchor who was narrating their every move. 

_“It seems like the new superhero duo has been backed into a corner- wait, the Ladybug is using her Lucky charm! It seems to be a…… Boomerang? I wonder how they’ll use this to their advantage. Wait! They seem to have figured it out!”_ Tikki fast forwarded the video to after the battle, where the duo were being crowded by a ridiculous amount of microphones. 

_"It also means that there's a new Hawkmoth. And if this Hawkmoth is anything like the old one, which I only know about through history books, we're going to be put to the test. I know for a fact that we will be doing our best to protect Paris."_ Aria was shocked to hear her own voice come out of the heroine.

“So….. that wasn’t a dream?” she asked.

The kwami nodded and Aria ran her hands through her hair. “Wow.” she said.

“Yeah, that’s a common response to getting the Miraculous.” Tikki told her new chosen. She turned the phone towards herself and scrolled down to the comments of the news video. “It looks like a lot of people are excited about Harlequin and Nekomata!”

Aria turned the phone back towards herself and read the comments, or at least tried to. “Hold on, I need to do something.” Aria got up out of the bed, walked to the mirror and began to take something out of her eyes.

“Hmm? What are you doing?” Tikki flew up to Aria so she could see what her chosen was doing.

Aria didn’t respond, just removed something from her left eye. It was an eye contact. Tikki watched as Aria put a pair of glasses on.

“I’m farsighted. The contact lenses were hurting my eyes.” she answered. Aria walked back to her bed and picked up the phone. She flopped down on her bed and began reading the comments aloud.

**NiceNiceBaby: Is it just me or do Nekomata and Harlequin look better than LB and CN?**

**Pan-dy: SAME! I thought I was the only one!**

**TimeParadox: Harlequin is so cool! (And she’s kinda hot… eyes emoji)**

**HotHead: It looks like Harlequin and Nekomata are pretty good friends despite seemingly only just meeting each other**

**OkayIBeliveyou: Yeah! I hope we don’t have another LadyNoir.**

Aria smiled. These people thought she was cool! She held her phone to her chest and said “People think I’m cool! And not just because my mom’s famous!”

Tikki giggled. “You sure are happy.” the kwami pointed out.

The girl sat up. “Well yeah, if I’m getting praise and attention for reasons that aren’t because of my mom I’m going to be livid.”

“Um….” the Kwami looks away from her chosen. “Do you…. Wanna talk about it?”

“Nah, I’m fine.”

Tikki seriously doubted that, but decided not to press. “You should probably go eat some breakfast.” the kwami suggests.

Aria looks at her for a second. “Ok, yeah.” she gets out of bed and begins to stumble down the stairs sleepily. “Mor-YAWWWNNN-ning Dad.” she greeted, but no one responded. Aria looked around the kitchen and saw that it was empty. She shrugged, used to waking up to an empty house. Aria grabbed some Cinnamon Toast Crunch and walked into the Living room. She wasn’t even the least surprised when she saw her dad knocked out on the couch. Aria just sighed and shoved the man around before sitting down. She rummaged around the living room until she found the remote. The girl turns on TV and was met with a News interview with the girl who was akumatized.

 _“So, tell me Nami, what happened that caused you to be akumatized?”_ The news anchor, Manon Chamok, asked.

The girl messed with the bottom of her sundress. _“Um, it’s kind of lame but…..”_ she began. _“I was at the beach a-and um, some rude, poindexter looking dude just starts being a butt. He kicks over kid’s sandcastles, threw sand on people, a-and his friends were cheering him on! S-so I decide to c-confront him you know? Tell him to stop being a butthole but….”_ she hesitated. _“He just decides to try to drown me? Like that’s something people do on the daily. When he let me go I panicked and ran to the changing rooms and locked myself into a stall. I can’t remember much after that, I’m sorry.”_

 _“He tried to drown you? Nami you didn't tell us that!”_ said the woman sitting next to the girl, Nami.

 _“Sorry mom…”_ Nami apologized.

 _“Mrs. Dupain-Cheng, what is your view on akumaizations?”_ Manon asked.

Mrs.Dupain-Cheng cleared her throat. _“Akumatizations are horrible things. Whoever this new Hawkmoth is, I hope they get found quickly.”_

Manon nodded. _“I’m sure many people share that sentiment Mrs. Dupain-Cheng.”_ she said. The anchor turned to the camera. _“That’s all from me for now. Thank you, Marinette and Nami Dupain-Cheng, for sharing your story. Back to you Ella.”_

“Mar-inette?” a voice asked. Aria almost jumped out of her seat, but calmed herself before she could.

“Good Morning, Dad.” she greeted.

“Marinette? Marinette?” he repeated.

“Yes dad, that’s the lady’s name.” Aria told her father.

“I used to know a Marinette… She was the sweetest girl.” he mumbled. “I was stupid and lost to that stupid son of a bitch. If I could change anything in my life, I would go back and stop her from meeting _him_. I would get married to her instead of Lila.” he sneered.

Aria was extremely uncomfortable. “Um… Dad?”

Acrien continued. “The only thing I would keep is my wonderful daughter Aria. I want to get custody of her, but I’m too drunk all the time. I should probably stop drinking…. I don’t really have a reason to anymore.”

“Um… I’m gonna get going. I have a hang out planned with Lilian. See ya.” Aria quickly rushed out the door, grabbing a small purse while she left. As they got further away from the house, Tikki peaked out of Aria’s dress pocket.

“What was that?” the kwami asked.

Aria shrugged. “I dunno. I just wanna survive this lunch date with Lilian.”

“Oh, okay.” Tikki said. The kwami remained silent as Aria walked to her and Lilian’s meet up spot. “Oh Adrien.” she whispered. “What happened to you?”

* * *

“So that’s all I’m supposed to do?” a young blonde girl asked a blue creature.

The creature nodded. “Yep!” it said.

“Hypnotism, 5 minutes, feathers down…. Do I have everything?” The girl asked.

“Mhmm! Oh and don’t worry Nami, you’ll be great!”

Nami rubbed her arm. “If you say so Duusu.” she said. “I am allowed to just go out right now? Or should I wait for another Akuma?” Nami shivered at the mention of Akuma.

Duusu thought for a moment. “Well, there’s no reason you shouldn’t! So, go ahead!”

“Okay.” Nami secured the brooch onto her dress. “Duusu feathers up!”


	5. A/N

So, I'm going to be completely honest with y'all. I'm not happy with how this fic is turning out. That is why I have decided to begin rewriting it. I will obviously be changing a few things, so if something you like in this fic isn't in the rewrite, I am sorry. I also have fallen out of the ml fandom. So forgive me if my heart doesn't seem entirely into this. I hope you all understand and I'll see you in the rewrite! <3 


	6. Preview of rewrite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I wanted to show you guys a preview of the rewrite of AoN called "(Lack of) Impulse Control"! (It will make sense once you read it ;)) There are a lot of things that are changed. Such as..... 1. Adrien is NOT an alcoholic, 2. Adrien has full custody of Aria, 3. Aria is from the US and has a very poor understanding of the French lexicon, 4. Aria is visiting Paris and does not live there.  
> A lot of other things have been changed, but those will be explained during the story.  
> Look out for the full chapter!

“I still don’t understand why I have to go to Paris in the first place.” a young girl complained into her phone. She slid down in her seat in the taxi cab as she watched the scenery outside change.

“Aria honey, your mother wanted to see you.” a man on the other side of the phone began. “I can’t just not let her see you at all. Besides, I think you should at least meet her once in your life.” 

Aria pursed her lips. “Why can’t you come with me?” she asked.

Her father sighed. “She just wants to see you Y’know. Not me. We’ve had enough of each other for 50 life times.”

“Okay, okay. Didn’t really need you to say that last bit but aight.” Aria rolled her eyes as the cab approached her destination of Paris, France. “Why couldn’t mom just come to the states?”

She couldn’t see him, but Aria guessed her dad would be shrugging his shoulders. “I guess she just really likes Paris?” he said. A voice could be heard from the other side of the phone. “Hold on a second Honey.” he said. After a minute of “uh-huh” and “ok” Aria’s dad started talking again.

“Sorry honey, job stuff.” he said sadly. “Call me if you need anything important. And I mean  _ really _ important. Don’t call me asking how to say ‘I regret every life decision I’ve made so far’ in French. It’s  _ ‘Je regrette chaque décision de vie que j'ai prise jusqu'à présent’ _ .”

“Wow, thanks dad. Can’t wait to use that along with other gems such as ‘Excuse me, I am an apple’ and ‘My feet do not listen to me’.” Aria said sarcastically. 

Her father scoffed. “Love you Honey.” he said.

“Love you too.” Aria smiled. The phone clicked and silence filled the air. Aria huffed and stared at the roof of the car. If she was being honest, Aria really didn’t want to meet her mom. There’s a long story behind why she’s never met her but from what Aria’s heard is that as soon as she was born her mom divorced her dad’s ass and ran, or something. She’d also been warned that her mom was a manipulative liar and will not hesitate to gaslight people. It also doesn’t help that Aria barely understands French as a whole. This was just going to be great wasn’t it?

While she was moping about meeting her estranged mother, Aria didn’t notice that the cab had arrived at her mother’s house in Paris.

“ _ On est là. Obtenez vos sacs et passez à autre chose. _ ” The driver motioned to the door. Aria pulled out a wallet and began counting.

“ _ Combien? _ ” She asked the driver.

“ _ Quinze Euros. _ ” they answered. Aria searched her wallet and gave the driver 15 euros. “ _ Merci. _ ” they said. Aria smiled at them and exited the car. 

Aria warrily approached the large and rather luxurious mansion. She placed her hand on the large double doors and pushed. They opened with a loud creak. Aria stepped inside the building slowly and surveyed the room. “ _ La mère? _ ” she called out. Her voice echoed throughout the large mansion. She stepped further inside and set down her bags near a chair. Mounted on the wall was a large painting of a woman who shared many resemblances with Aria herself. The painting was only illuminated by the light from the opened doors. “Is that-?” she began to ask, tilting her head to the side.

“Well, look what we have here!” said a cheery voice. Aria jumped from surprise and looked towards the area the voice came from. The owner of the voice stepped out of the shadows like a cheesy cartoon villain revealing the woman from the portrait. “If it isn’t my dear daughter Aria!”

Aria stepped back. “...Mom?” the woman smiled brightly and extended her arms for a hug. As she approached Aria, the doors creaked close and shut with a loud bang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this preview! See you on the actual fic!


End file.
